It's Only A Dance
by fc2001
Summary: It's been a long time since the ER staff properly got their glad rags on...RayNeela, MorrisJane, slight AbbyJake and very minor CarterChen


Author's Notes: I wrote a story a long time ago, called "Dance With Me" which was about the ER banquet/ball thing. So, here it is, updated and hopefully improved to include the new characters instead. It's set at the swanky do for the opening of the Joshua Carter Wing/Centre. The details of that I made up completely. Also, set about the end of S11, with a bit of artistic licence in there. Chen makes an appearance, cause dammit I liked her, and same with Jake.

**Rating:** FRT

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** ER isn't mine. I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them. No copyright whatsit intended, OK?. Don't sue, I own nothing worth having. Yaddy yaddy yada.

**Pairing**: Ray/Neela, Morris/Jane, slight Abby/Jake and very minor Carter/Chen – damn, I'm branching out a bit.

**Content Warning**: Nothing, except a bit of drunkenness.

**It's Only A Dance**

"Wow - " Abby frowned disbelievingly, and he grinned at her. "Legs. Mighty fine ones at that."

Ray finished, his eyes meeting hers at long last. She reached across and smacked him hard, before crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

"One more crack about my legs - " She began. "And you will be leaving here minus vital parts of your anatomy."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She scowled playfully, and he backed down. "Abby, you look fantastic."

He smiled again, and she softened slightly. This was the first proper evening dress she'd ever owned – because she'd decided the pink bridesmaids dress really didn't count – and it had been such an impulse buy.

"You really need to learn to be a little less defensive."

"Neela not here?" Abby asked, changing the conversation firmly.

"I came straight from work - " He broke off. Abby looked puzzled. "She wasn't working today, bright spark, remember? I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh yeah. She and Jane were going dress shopping or something weren't they? So she is coming?"

"She'd better be." He pulled at the sleeve of the tux awkwardly. "I don't do this trussed up formal thing for just anyone."

"It suits you." She regarded him long and hard. She wasn't lying. It definitely did. "In a trussed up, formal kind of a way,"

Abby added, her eyes glinting and mischievous.

"Flying solo tonight? Wasn't Jake working today?"

"He's just finished his last patient. His tux is in his locker so he'll be on his way over soon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She stopped just short of the door, so suddenly Jane catapulted into the back of her, and nervously adjusted the dress again. It felt sleek and tight against her body, and she wasn't used to showing off her shape quite this much. Her fingers pushed the tendril of black hair back from her lip-gloss. Damn Chicago wind, she'd looked perfect when she left, and she would put bets on the fact that she now looked at right wind-swept mess.

"Neela?"

Jane questioned, her voice as hesitant and nervous as Neela felt. Neela turned to look at the med-student.

"Sorry."

"You know there's still time to - " Jane pointed back down the street. "I think I saw a Chinese place down the street, we could…"

"Jane." Neela stated firmly. "I did not spend all day listening to "are you sure it suits me?" and "I don't look fat, do I?" for you to back out now."

Neela did a worryingly good impression of Jane's neuroses coming out to play. Jane looked suitably scolded, playing with the strap of her dress nervously.

"Besides. We're a bit over-dressed for Chinese aren't we?" Neela smiled. "Come on. If I have to do this, so do you."

"But I feel - "

"Stupid? Ridiculous? Trussed up?" Neela pre-empted. "Trust me, I know. But you look great, OK? He'd be a fool **not** to notice you."

"That's…I'm…" Jane protested, mouth gaping stupidly.

"Oh, let's just get this over with."

With one last moment's hesitation, she pushed open the door. Sweet, soft background music floated to her ears, and the soft lighting inside illuminated an elegant, sophisticated scene. She stopped short just inside the door, Jane frozen like a rabbit in headlights to her right, just drinking in the scene.

Minor Chicago dignitaries mixed with hospital board members, eminent hospital staff chatted to the architects and designers, and swirled into the mix for variety were a handful of lesser staff members – including a large contingent from the ER – all here most likely for the free food, and, of course, to support Carter.

Her eyes passed quickly around the room, looking for a familiar face. She found many – all looking very different from the everyday. Sam, for one, looked a completely different woman out of the non-descript, shapeless scrub tops and jeans, not bundled up against the Chicago cold.

She had a figure under all that – a figure currently highlighted to damn near perfection by a deep blue, drop-waisted halter neck dress and probably the cutest shoes Neela had ever seen. Sam, for once, looked her 25 years rather than 35. She didn't look worn out Charge nurse and mother-of-one, she looked young social butterfly.

She'd straightened her hair – Neela hated to think how long that had taken – and it fell loose in a silken curtain. Luka was working tonight, so Sam was flying solo. Looked like she planned on making the most of it, judging by the full champagne glass in her hand and the smile on her face.

"Erm." Jane muttered. "Wow."

Neela turned to her companion, who's face was slightly over-awed. She knew the feeling. Between Sam, beautiful in blue, Susan and Kerry – distinguished and elegant in gold and maroon respectively, and Jing-Mei graceful in the single most beautiful white dress Neela had ever seen – she definitely wanted to just blend into the background.

"I feel so - " Jane said despondently, dipping her voice to finish the sentence so only Neela heard. " – ordinary."

Neela gave her a stern look, examining the dress once again and congratulating herself on her taste. Jane was very definitely not ordinary tonight – the stunning, pale lilac column dress she was wearing would not allow her to be – and she certainly wouldn't blend into the background – no matter how hard she tried to.

"Rubbish."

Finally, Neela found the two people she'd been looking for. Abby, in what she'd described as an impulse buy plain black dress that Neela could very definitely see was anything but a plain black dress even from this distance, and Ray. She had to admit that the mere thought of her roommate in a tux had been enough to give her shivers, but the reality? So much better than she could have imagined.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ladies." Neela grimaced at the familiar voice, oozing that self-confident sleaziness he was so good at. She looked up, gave a smile through gritted teeth. "Welcome."

But it became clear, instantly, that the greeting wasn't for her benefit. Jane faltered at the attention.

"Hi."

The brunette managed nervously.

"Would you like a drink?" He flicked a courteous glance to Neela at this point. Neela's eyes met Ray's across the room and she shook her head, gesturing to her two friends.

"I'd better go say hi." She said. "You go though."

Neela gave Jane's arm a light shove. The med-student followed the resident warily. Neela rolled her eyes, and started to walk in the other direction. She managed to make it down the stairs and all the way across the room, but two steps away from them – and getting slightly over-confident with her ability on high heels – she turned her ankle and stumbled.

A firm, very definitely male hand under her elbow righted her. Pain ricocheted up her shin from her twisted ankle, but she tried to straighten and not looked flustered or embarrassed, both of which she was.

"You alright?" Ray asked instinctively. Neela noted the concern in his eyes, and couldn't help but be touched. "That could have been a really nasty tumble."

It's all right for you standing there being such a man, she thought. You have no idea what went into this night already. The engineering work that goes into a dress like this. Trying to be poised and elegant and walk on stupid heels. Men just have no idea…with some effort, she silenced her inner rant and plastered on a smile.

"I'm fine." She dismissed quickly. "Pretty swank bash this."

She commented uselessly, trying to re-direct the conversation away from her.

"Never known the Carter's to host anything less." Abby noted, mind wandering back to the last formal bash she'd been to that had had anything to do with John Carter.

"I can imagine." Neela replied. "And, getting girly for a second, impulse buy plain black dress?"

Neela tutted for effect and waggled her finger. "Uh-uh. Jake's eyes are going to pop out his head when he sees you in that."

Abby smiled disbelievingly.

"Not so bad yourself." She added, politely.

Neela blushed very slightly, not sure when it came to compliments. Ray shuffled awkwardly. Neela glanced over at him, and heard his next comment almost before it left his lips.

"Oh God." Ray rolled his eyes. "Girl talk."

"Someone mentioned girl talk?" Another voice intruded into the conversation over Neela's shoulder. Neela craned to see Jake standing there, addressing Ray with that familiar, warm smile on his face. "You need saved?"

"Jake." She said, slightly startled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The evening wore on. Glasses were emptied and instantly refilled. Carter circulated – proud as punch and clearly at home in this environment – greeting everyone with a warm smile. Including his oldest friend – Jing-Mei – who arrived fashionably late, looking beautiful. He looked surprised. He hadn't expected her.

Abby found her gaze drawn to them, curiosity pulling at her insides. Why had those two never happened? They were well-suited, great friends, visible chemistry. So why had he never fallen in love with Chen? Abby had to wonder. She knew she didn't know him half as well as the Chinese doctor, and she never would.

Carter was soon dragged away – still smiling – leaving her with a wistful smile as well. He had probably promised her a drink or a dance later. Jing-Mei looked uncomfortable once he was gone, awkward with the situation she found herself in almost. Abby nearly went over to talk to her, but was distracted by the conversation in their small group instead.

"Come on." Neela gave his sleeve a light tug, champagne making her braver. "You can't just stand here all night."

"Oh. I can." He returned. She scowled, eyes dark.

"Spoilsport." She shot back childishly. "It's only a dance."

"It's only humiliation."

Abby smiled somewhere off the left at Ray's squirming. Neela continued to glare disbelievingly at the fuss he was making.

"Seriously, Neela - " He pointed at his feet. "Two left feet. It's a well known fact musicians can't dance."

Neela maintained her scowl, clearly disappointed.

"Neela." Jake interjected. "You want to dance? Come on then."

He took her arm gently.

"She's - " Jake whipped the comment playfully in Abby's direction. " – not got her dancing shoes on either."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Why had he refused to dance? He didn't have the excuse of painful high heels, like Abby. Jake had happily stepped in. Yeah. He would. Jake was the kind of guy who could dance. He was the gentlemanly type – who said the right things, did the right things and all round treated a lady right. Ray pushed the thoughts aside, as they veered dangerously close to irrational jealousy. Jake was with Abby, after all.

Neela looked…flawless. He couldn't come up with one single thing that was wrong with the way she looked or the way she moved. Being all dressed up obviously wasn't natural for her, but it suited her. The dress accentuated all the right places – the dip at her waist and flare of her hip – and the corseted top…well…that did things to her cleavage he wasn't sure were entirely worldly. He'd had to struggle very hard not to stare.

Ray felt an insistent nudge in his side, and reluctantly tore his eyes away from his roommate.

"Could you stop drooling into your canapé and just go and ask her to dance?"

Abby deadpanned; face straight, tone dripping with sarcasm. His gaze snapped back to her, as if he'd been stunned back into reality.

"But - "

He began. Abby cut him off.

"I know, I know. You can't dance, two left feet. Heard it all." She gave him a hard shove on the shoulder. "Go. Please. I want my boyfriend back."

Ray took faltering steps towards the dancing couple, awkward and earning himself more than a few irritated glares from other couples.

"Can I cut in?"

What were we back in high school? Ray shook his head at how juvenile he sounded. Jake looked up.

"Abby wants you." Ray stated, flicking a suspicious glance back towards the brunette. He did not trust that her motives were altogether pure. "Not a woman you wanna mess with."

"Um. No." Jake agreed quickly, dropping the ballroom hold and stepping back from Neela.

"Do you mind?" He addressed Neela, who shook her head.

"I thought you couldn't dance." Neela teased brightly, stepping from Jake towards him. He shrugged, and she thought with a sudden pang how cute he was when he was flustered

"Something persuaded me to try."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, yeah. I've been able to implement some interesting new people management plans as Chief Resident."

Jane rolled her eyes. Interesting new people management plans? That was one way of putting it. The other man seemed to be buying it though, so Morris continued. Well, he would buy it, wouldn't he? He didn't work with Morris on a daily basis.

"I have to be the strong leader, the shepherd leading my previously aimless sheep."

Jane rolled her eyes again and gulped back the remainder of her champagne. The bubbles fizzed up her nose, and she couldn't help the snort. Morris snapped his eyes onto her, disapprovingly. The bigwig looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Sorry." She muttered quickly. "Bubbles."

"Darling." A larger than life presence swept into the conversation. "Darling, we simply must dance."

Jane felt her head engulfed by a cloud of over-powering sweet perfume. Her companion smiled, sickly sweet, at the new arrival to their circle. An over-preened, over-indulged, stay at home wife. Jane resisted the urge to stand on her foot and pass it off as an accident. This type of woman really turned her stomach and made her skin crawl. The look she gave Morris said as much. He just glared at her as if to say 'say nothing'. So she didn't.

The husband gave a weary, worn smile and took his wife's hand.

"Of course." He turned back to Morris. "Excuse me."

Morris simply waved him away.

"That was cool." The redhead enthused. Jane's expression remained flat. "Hey. Maybe I should dance too. Don't want him to think I'm not participating fully."

"Oh you were participating more than fully." Jane stated, tone suitably dry. "I'm surprised he wasn't more uncomfortable – you know, with your lips so firmly glued to his ass."

"Jane." He hissed. "You just don't get it."

"Oh, I get it." Jane returned – bitingly sarcastic. His expression didn't flinch. Did he enjoy this or something? Because he made it so easy for her. "Career advancement at all costs."

Jane glanced around. Everyone else was dancing. Susan and Chuck were staring at each other like a couple of teenagers in first love, all sweetness and puppy dog eyes. Her cynical side said it would never last; her romantic side was melting at the sight. She sighed. Carter and Chen – who was by far the most beautiful woman in the room, groomed, dressed and accessorised to perfection but with the natural advantage of being stunning in the first place – dancing like old friends would, that familiarity in their step, an unspoken love and respect binding them together. His hand, however, was about a centimetre too low on her back for Jane to buy their relationship as completely innocent.

Neela and…Ray? She cocked her head, puzzled and intrigued by the sight. They fitted. Whatever was between them just **worked**. It looked natural. All the clichés ran in Jane's head – born to fit that way, peas in a pod…but nothing came close to describing what she saw in those two. Warmth and light and a ridiculously sizzling chemistry – they embodied it flawlessly. Jane felt envy turn her stomach. It would never be that easy for her. She was gawky and awkward and…she turned back to Morris, who was grinning at her.

"So?" He gestured to the dance floor, seemingly genuinely enthused. "Whaddaya say?"

He yanked on her arm and she pitched forward into his chest. The warmth and scent of another human being made her head buzz momentarily. She took a long breath.

"Let me show you my moves?"

"Why not?" Jane answered, straightening and letting her hand slip into his. This should feel wrong, more icky and awkward than it did. "But just remember - "

Jane paused pointedly, fixing him with what she hoped was a suitably stern expression, and pointed to her feet. His eyes followed her finger, slightly confused.

"I'm wearing strappy shoes." She stated. "Do not stand on my feet."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ouch!" Jane exclaimed. "What part of don't tread on my toes was difficult for you?"

She sounded exasperated. He stepped carefully back. Her toes were bruised and crushed, and it was difficult not to cry. Tears stung her eyes.

"I can't help that I've got two left feet."

Her partner protested pathetically. It was pathetic, she thought, but somehow adorable. Ineptitude adorable? Jane shook her head, knowing she had lost her mind. She would have to have had, to be pursuing this is in first place.

"What you can't help is that you've got no brain controlling your two left feet either."

"Jane - " It was almost a whine. She grabbed his shoulder tighter and stared at him.

"Just shut up and dance."

Jane looked up and caught a familiar pair of brown eyes looking at her. Neela gave an uncharacteristic, knowing wink and then turned back to her own partner.

"Isn't it sweet?"

She said, gesturing towards the bumbling twosome. Even this far away, she could hear Jane's occasional yelps of pain, and Morris's constant apologies. Ray smiled.

"Sweet?" He noted sarcastically. "A match made in sycophantic heaven, my dear Neela. He has an ego that needs stroking, and she's more than willing to stroke it."

"Eeeww." Neela squealed, releasing his shoulder momentarily to deliver a sharp slap. "Mental images."

"Your mind went there, roomie. Not mine." The tone glinted, sharp and wicked.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Neela looked around her. Couples, moving with different degrees of familiarity and ease. Those in love. Those who were just friends. Those who were just having fun. Those with the potential to be so much more. The thought of these categories startled her. She felt the comfortable weight of his hand on her hip, remembered the way they'd fallen into this ballroom hold with barely a second thought. How she'd been way too pleased when Ray had interrupted them, and how many nerves had come alive in her stomach at the idea of getting into this kind of proximity to him.

She looked again. Jane and Morris – those with the potential to be so much more. Susan and Chuck – those in love. Carter and Chen – those who were just friends – even if his hand argued otherwise. Sam and Anspaugh – those who were just having fun – though that last partnership did make her smile. Sam was really letting loose. Them? Where did they fit?

She craned her neck, looked up at him, and was startled when she caught him looking back at her, his green eyes unreadable.

"Having fun?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "All this corporate ass-kissing is about enough to make me sick."

She finished, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Heh. Me too. Wanna get out of here?" His words rushed out to meet her, and she drank them in, imagined the possibilities. "Seriously. Save yourself from any more of my desperate attempts at dancing."

Neela quirked her eyebrow, gave him that look. That said she knew what he was about to suggest was probably wrong for a good girl like her, but that she'd go along with it anyway. The look that suggested her not-so-good side was possibly about to surface. Needless to say, he loved that look. It had, how could he say? Possibilities.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So. Uh." The music stopped, and they stopped abruptly. Just when they'd gotten into an uneasy rhythm. Just when she'd begun to enjoy it. A tense silence hung. "You wanna get a drink?"

He suggested, sounding almost nervous.

"Maybe a walk?" Jane replied, looking towards the far side of the hall, aware of the gardens beyond. "I could do with some fresh air."

"Oh. Sure." He placed a guiding hand on her elbow. She jumped, surprised. "Sure. Come on."

Moments later, she pushed open the heavy door and allowed the night outside to wash over her. The fresh night air was a tonic to her senses after the stifling atmosphere inside. It wasn't heavily scented or too warm. It was just right. She paused a second to enjoy the relief, then took small steps onwards.

Morris started off walking a few steps behind her, but he gave that up when she turned and glared at him. He scuttled up to walk beside her.

"Sorry." He whispered.

She leaned into him, almost imperceptibly, and smiled – not that he could see her face in the dark. That was probably, she noted, a good thing. They walked on, in silence, for a few minutes. Then they turned a corner, and Jane's intake of breath was sharp.

"This is beautiful."

The tone was unfamiliar, breathy and disturbingly girly for her. But it captured a moment, a moment that had slipped from her lips before she thought about it. It was, she wasn't lying. The water bubbled lightly over stones whose wet surfaces glimmered and danced silver in the pale, watery moonlight. Against the backdrop of the perfect gardens and the brand new building – she could see how this would be a healing place to be. A secret garden, hidden away in the urban environment around.

"Uh-huh." Morris agreed absently. She turned to him sharply. Caught him staring.

"Oh." She blushed, her skin burning bright red. "I meant the garden."

"Uh." Morris faltered. "Me too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We shouldn't have - " He grinned at her, holding the bottle as if it were precious cargo. She couldn't help but smile back. "We probably shouldn't be in here."

He shrugged nonchalantly. This was a rebel without a cause side to him – and it had a direct line to her knees it seemed.

"Come on – the rest of them are so wrapped up in schmoozing - " He took a long swill from the open bottle and offered it to her. She hesitated – quelling already rising nerves in her stomach – then reached out to take it from him.

The liquid fizzed in her mouth, the bubbles bursting and popping against her tongue. She struggled not to giggle at the sensation, and swallowed quickly.

"That a girl." Her eyes opened – and she imagined just for the briefest second that he was staring at her. She smiled, the champagne adding to the layers of alcohol already in her stomach and beginning to work it's magic in her bloodstream.

"I bet they won't even notice we're gone."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"That's Ray and Neela." Abby pointed to the door she knew led off into a stairwell. The door she'd see the roommates sneak out of just moments ago. "And Morris and Jane."

She pointed to the glass doors that led from the main hall out into the Foundations landscaped gardens. Her eyes came back to Jake.

"Something in the water?"

"Uh. Yeah, honey." She tried to deny herself the little flutter the look in his eyes, and being called "honey", gave her. "Champagne."

He finished, cheekily. Abby smiled, despite herself. "You know what I mean."

"Oh, to be young, beautiful and in love on a night like this." Jake noted, wistfully.

"Well…" Abby said, drawing her words out for maximum effect and slipping her hands around his waist. "I may not be young - "

"Not _that_ young. You're not old."

"Older than you." She affirmed, not letting the age thing slip by unmentioned, but not making an issue of it anymore. She was tired of that, tired of excuses.

"Let me finish. I may not be young, I may not be beautiful - " Abby raised a finger to his lips to stop him from interrupting, giving an uncharacteristic giggle when he nipped the end of it playfully.

"But I am in love."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You want to go back?" Jane asked after a while, nervous of where this was going, and keen to back with other people, with a safety barrier between him and her. "I'm sure there are more asses you've got to kiss."

Sarcasm was her defence. He gave her a withering look as if to say he knew it. He saw through her.

"I like it out here." Something in his tone was gentle, genuine. Very un-Morris like. "With you."

"Oh." She shivered, more in realisation than anything else. Had Neela been right all along?

"Cold? Here - " Typically, he struggled with the suit jacket in his haste to do the chivalrous thing and Jane smiled. Maybe he was as inept as she was. But it was cute nonetheless. "Take my jacket."

He offered, ignoring the sting of cold now seeping through the dress shirt.

"I cou - "

The words were lost to her as the rough material grazed her shoulders, settled over her body. His arm slipped back from around her shoulders, when, she realised, she'd have been happy for it to stay there.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks."

She affirmed, and they continued to walk on, blissfully ignorant of and not missing the warm, bright ballroom or the people in it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The champagne bottle lay empty on the step below them, it's function performed.

They sat side by side on one of the steps. Her shoes had been cast aside, and she was currently tracing a toe absently along the metal edge of the lower step. He was watching her with an intent, slightly drunken fascination.

"What?"

Neela turned to him – face split by her smile – hair spilling out and over her face. He resisted the urge to push it back.

"What?" He returned, grinning himself. She pulled her foot back towards herself, tucked her knees together.

"I was just thinking." She noted. "That that bottle didn't last long."

"No." Ray's look was teasing. "Someone drank most of it."

"Someone - " She gave him a light shove. "- refutes that comment."

Neela silently added 'refutes' to her list of words never to say while drunk. It may have sounded cute when she fell over it, but it made her feel stupid.

"Oh, you do, do you?" His eyes glinted.

"Then how come I can do this - " His fingers ghosted down her arms, sensitive to the touch, and brushed gently against her sides. She giggled almost helplessly " – and make you do that?"

"That does not mean I'm drunk." She narrowed her eyes defensively. "Merely ticklish."

Neela regarded his expression, which flitted between light-hearted, teasing and slightly tipsy, to an altogether darker, more desirous look that teased in a completely different way. Her being began to buzz with anticipation – head cloudy for completely different reasons. She realised his hand hadn't moved from her side, felt his touch through the material of her dress.

Fingertips traced up her bare arm, and she instinctively turned her body further towards him. Her whole being, everything, was on edge. Her senses were on overdrive. Her eyes fluttered closed.

This was the moment everyone lived for. The moment before the kiss. Their mouths were literally millimetres from one another, her whole soul about to explode, when she heard another figure clear their throat nearby.

"I'm sorry to disturb you lovebirds." The slightly over-weight, very average security guard flicked his gaze between them. "But you aren't supposed to be here."

Neela clicked back into sensible mode, gathered her shoes to her and went to stand up. She wobbled slightly, and the guard righted her.

"No, sir." She slurred, slamming back into reality but not with it enough to be annoyed, and the guard just looked at her knowingly. "We're sorry."


End file.
